Holding devices for small-format objects are already known, in which, for example, the objects are glued to a presentation surface. Such use includes free-standing PLEXIGLAS containers or inclined surfaces. These surfaces are suitable for use as souvenir articles, and also as promotional gifts. In addition, small objects cast in synthetic resin are already known, which are often given away as promotional gifts. Thus, for example, computer companies often distribute microchips which have been cast in synthetic resin. These objects made of synthetic resin can themselves be used as "table decorations." A disadvantage of these implementations is their limited manner of use. These objects can only be sent by mail as packages or small packages, or distributed in person. Promotional gifts of this type are customarily distributed with accompanying literature, which is intended to establish the connection between the promotional gift and the advertising company.